Taking That Leap
by krasinskisaurus
Summary: Clark decides it's time to take the next step in his relationship with Lois. But when you're proposing to Lois Lane, does everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I own nowt  
Summary: Clark decides it's time to take the next step in his relationship with Lois. But when you're proposing to Lois Lane, does everything go to plan?

_A.N. First ever fan fic so go easy on me! Hope you enjoy._

**Taking That Leap**

Clark Kent awoke to see the sun begin to spill effortlessly into his bedroom and bathe his bed companion in a bright, almost angelic glow. _Lois would totally murder me if she knew I was likening her to an angel. Good thing I don't blurt out everything I think like she does. _He inwardly chuckled and lifted himself up on the pillows, careful not to stir the sleeping figure lying protectively in his arms. Lightly brushing Lois' hair behind her ear in his trademark fashion, Clark sighed peacefully as he watched her chest rise and fall in time with the heartbeat he was increasingly beginning to memorise. Those simple two notes soothed him more than he thought possible: they showed him she was safe. He sighed again, lightly tracing every inch of her delicate face with his finger. Clark had witnessed many breathtaking views in his life but this was by far his favourite.

And it was a view he never wanted to lose. He knew the moment he had come back to the bullpen over a year ago that she was it for him. She was the one. Somehow the brash, sarcastic girl who had clashed heads with him at every opportunity had turned into the most beautiful woman who he couldn't live without. She had embraced every aspect of his life in a way he never would have thought possible from anyone, not even his parents. All that was left now was the small matter of the bare fourth finger on her left hand.

After ensuring Lois truly was asleep, Clark sped over to the chest of drawers where he kept the engagement ring hidden and landed back in his bed before Lois had moved so much as an inch from her original position. He carefully opened the small velvet box to stare at the sparkling diamond that would be soon resting on Lois' hand tonight; so long as everything went smoothly.

Just the thought of proposing sent a wave of butterflies shooting through his stomach but the moment he glanced back at the woman beside him, he caught himself: _what on earth do I have to be nervous about?_ Abandoning self control, he dropped the box beside him and landed a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips, shivering as the breath that escaped her mouth tickled his. The edges of his mouth twitched as he heard her heartbeat increase slightly, indicating that she was awake, and although she did not stir he felt her lips begin to reciprocate the kiss. Sure enough, a few seconds later Lois had knotted her hands in his hair and was kissing him back wholeheartedly.

"Why good morning, Lo," Clark murmured softly as they broke apart, smiling as her deep hazel eyes came into view.

"This isn't morning, Smallville, this is still night in my books," Lois said with a wide yawn. "Didn't Mrs K ever teach you to look but not touch? Especially when your victim is catching up on some much needed forty winks!"

"My _victim_?" Clark said incredulously. "Since when is Lois Lane anyone's victim? Especially not to her boyfriend, whose only crime was that he couldn't keep his hands off her."

"Her _alien_ boyfriend might I add. And can we please stop talking in the third person; it's too early and I am caffeine deprived."

"I knew that alien thing would come back to bite me in the ass," Clark muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And apparently I am a victim because I can't sleep around here without being sexually harassed," Lois quipped and Clark raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, I won't report you. Just be grateful I enjoy it." And leaning over she kissed him tenderly, chuckling as Clark sighed again.

"I am grateful. Very much so," Clark said, with one of the penetrating stares that would never fail to make Lois blush. He reached out to brush her freshly coloured cheeks, causing a lazy grin to spread across her face.

"You're going to turn me into a sap, Clark Kent."

"I'm counting on it," he said as their foreheads met and they shared a wide smile. "Though I kinda like you how you are now."

"I'm not gonna turn sappy for 'kinda like'; I've heard more conviction from a brick wall."

"Okay, how about 'love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you'?" Clark looked at Lois with playful, puppy-dog eyes and began to play with a strand of her hair.

Lois tried very hard to suppress a smile but failed miserably. "I think I can live with that."

Clark laughed and began kissing along her jaw line as Lois continued, somewhat breathlessly, "And for the record, I'm rather fond of you too."

"_Very_ good to know," he growled and turned his full attention to kissing her. He slowly let his lips envelop hers, invoking a soft moan from her that made his hair stand on end. The kiss quickly became more heated and Clark rolled Lois over so that he was lying on top of her.

"Ow, what the hell was that?"

Clark looked down in horror to see that Lois had rolled over the engagement ring box he had left on the bed. Clark encompassed the hand Lois was currently using to explore for the cause of her pain with his own and with the other, stealthily grabbed the box and threw it into the open drawer across the room from them at the speed of a bullet. Lois raised her eyebrows, giving Clark her 'I'm-a-reporter-for-a-reason' look and began to open her mouth to question, when he placed a finger to her mouth. Smiling in memory of the last time she had done that very action to him, he muttered, "You'll find out tonight. I promise."

"I thought we were done with secrets," she said playfully.

"This is one I guarantee you'll like," Clark said, beginning to nip down Lois' neck.

"You're getting a bit cocky there, Mr Kent."

"Please, just for once, forsake the whole 'Mad-dog Lane' persona and be _patient_?" he said, grinning down at her.

"Alright, alright, if you're gonna beg me for it!" Lois said, rolling her eyes. "You're let off this one time."

Suddenly, abrasive noises interrupted the comfortable atmosphere as Clark's ears began to pick up the sounds of sirens and coarse screams coming from several miles off; making him curse silently. He was honoured to have the responsibility of protecting Metropolis and its people but the twinge he felt in his chest every time he had to leave Lois never got any easier to manage.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he whispered delicately into Lois' ear and she looked up at him with complete understanding.

"Don't apologise. Go do your thing, Smallville," she said and gave him a smile that almost made his heart skip a beat.

Within the blink of an eye Clark had changed into his Blur attire – locking the chest of drawers in the process – and was standing next to Lois' side of the bed. "If I'm not back before we have to leave, I'll see you at work. I love you." And with that he gave her a brief, chaste kiss and sped away from the Kent Farm.

"God, I love you," Lois said in a whisper she was almost certain Clark could hear. And sure enough, several miles away in Metropolis, the Blur allowed himself a wide smile and quite unintentionally, tuned in to the vibrant, rhythmic heartbeat of one Lois Lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks for the reviews guys! This is only a small one but the next chapter is very almost finished :) **

_Meet me at our phonebooth at eight o clock._

_I love you._

_Clark_

Lois read the delicately written note for what must have been the twentieth time in as many minutes, absent-mindedly fiddling with the accompanying pure white rose between her fingers. _What was he up to? _Clark had left the Planet at five to go and "tend to the farm" - one of their many codes for his Blur Patrol – and when Lois had returned from her daily battle with the coffee machine, she had found the note and the rose in his place. This was not particularly out of the ordinary and wouldn't have sparked Lois' curiosity had Clark's behaviour that day not been so peculiar.

Coupled with his ever-frequent 'trips to the bathroom', he had spent more time staring at her than his computer screen today, but every time she'd caught him at it he'd blushed and turned back to his work. Not that Lois minded at all; it was reminiscent of their earlier days at the Planet, before they had begun a relationship, where the shy game of who could stare at the other undetected for the longest was a regular feature of the day (a game which Clark always seemed to win). But focusing on writing a hard-hitting article became nigh-on impossible when Clark Kent's sea-green eyes were smouldering at you from across the desk.

_Sap_, Lois mentally shook herself and turned back to the computer. Since Tess had thought it unwise to continue printing anti-VRA articles in the current climate, Lois had found herself trying to make a story about a new innovation in scuba diving not make someone want to hurl themselves off a cliff as well as somehow incorporating her disenchantment over Metropolis' treatment of the heroes. She may be ambitious, but even she realised that this was not going to make her a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. Despite her strongest protestations that the Planet should be facing the hero-haters head on rather than fleeing into the shadows, Tess Mercer, the pitbull in Prada, had flatly refused and said that it was in everyone's best interest to keep a low profile. And there was no point asking Clark for back-up; even if the guy hadn't been too lost in thought to do anything but grin at Lois like an idiot all day, there's no way he'd want her any more at risk than she already was. She sighed as her eyes caught sight of the rose again, causing her own mind to wander.

_You don't think...? No, Lois, don't be ridiculous_._ If he was going to be asking you __**that**__, there's no way you wouldn't have figured it out by now. Smallville's about as subtle as a ton of bricks. _

She looked at her watch: 6:03pm. By her normal standards, it was far too early to be leaving work but if tonight was as important as it seemed, she had to make sure she was fully prepared, physically as well as mentally. Quickly logging off and making mental notes to both ask AC to write the story for her and kill Tess her for giving her this turd of an article in the first place, Lois carefully placed the rose and note into her bag and practically ran out of the basement, her heart fluttering along with her footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. This is the big chapter! Not sure whether to continue after this one so any feedback would be most appreciated! Enjoy :)**

For the first time in her life, Lois Lane was early. Clark watched her intently from his crow's nest at the top of the city as she paced back and forth, feeling her rapid heartbeat strongly within his chest as if it were his own. _She's nervous_. _Well she's certainly not the only one._ He stood there for several minutes, allowing her calming rhythm to consume him entirely, to comfort him. _Live inside that one noise. Make it your whole world._ Kara's words echoed throughout his mind and he was suddenly struck with an idea. _It might not work, but it would be the ideal time to try. _Abandoning his original plan, Clark sped off into the night

The moment he returned back to the crow's nest, Clark looked at his watch: eight o clock exactly. Picking up his phone he dialled the familiar number and set his plan into action. The phone booth that had been witness to so many developments in their relationship began to ring and appeared to pull Lois out of her reverie. Clark watched as she checked up and down the street and then hesitantly went into the booth to pick up the receiver, waiting for the response from the other end.

"Good evening Miss Lane"

He heard her sigh happily, "So when you said meet at the phone booth at eight you meant meet for a telephone conference?"

Clark laughed and spoke again, "I changed my plan."

"As much as I appreciate the nostalgia Smallville, there's no need for the phone stalker routine anymore when I know the Blur's face pretty well now. As well as...other parts..." she trailed off, biting her lip and causing Clark's face to light up.

"Well, I was wondering if you could meet me outside the Daily Planet?"

"First I get Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy and now it's Clark Kent's treasure hunt? What do I get at the end of the rainbow, Smallville, a pot of gold?"

"Maybe not a pot of it. But I promise it will be worth your while," Clark grinned down at her.

"I can't say no to that. Okay, mystery man, I'll be there in five."

Lois put down the receiver and began to make her way down the street as fast as her high-heeled boots could carry her, leaving Clark to speed off to their destination. True to her word, less than five minutes later Clark turned his head to find Lois elegantly rushing over to him.

"Hi," Clark said, hoarsely as she reached him

"Hi," and Lois kissed him in such a way that Clark nearly forgot where he was, let alone what he was about to do.

"Have I reached the end of the treasure hunt yet?" Lois said, eyes sparkling.

"Not just yet, there's something I want to – to try out first."

"Is this going to be another rooftop rendezvous?"

"You could say that. Would you like a lift?" Clark asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What a stupid question," she said, grinning at him as she returned the embrace.

"Then hold on." And Clark closed his eyes, letting her heartbeat engulf every part of him, and jumped. He could feel the wind cool his face as it rushed past him and Lois hold onto him tighter but as he was getting higher and higher, Clark only had one thought in his mind: _was he about to do it?_ But before he could wonder any longer, he got the answer to his question as he felt himself reach the all too familiar limit. Clark let out a slight sigh as he slowed down and landed gracefully on the edge of the Daily Planet rooftop.

Lois moved her head away from his chest to look up into his eyes that were brimming with disappointment. "What's wrong Clark; did that not work for you? Because it _certainly_ worked for me."

"Not what I was hoping for. But it will do for now," Clark smiled warmly at her.

"I can't wait to see what the next ride is," Lois whispered and Clark was amazed that after seven years of knowing her, she still managed to make him feel like a little schoolboy. Lois suddenly turned around in Clark's arms to take in the view behind her and gasped.

"Oh my god. Clark, it's beautiful."

The Daily Planet rooftop had been adorned with fairy lights in all of the right places and thousands of white rose petals danced in the wind around them. Lois walked forward and reached out to catch a falling petal and sniffing it. Clark watched as she looked up at the descending petals and laughed with careless abandon, and the disappointment of a minute ago left his mind as quickly as it had entered it. He took several, assured steps towards her, reached into his pocket and readied himself for what he was about to do.

"It's times like these I wish I had your knack for always having _something _to say. But the truth is I can't seem to find adequate words to describe how I feel about you." Lois turned around to face him, the look on her face showing Clark that she had more than an idea what was going on. "My entire life I thought that my being different would mean that I'd never find someone to share a life with. Never find my soulmate. But then I met you. Even when you didn't know who I truly was, you understood me better than anyone ever has or ever will. Because you're my reminder of humanity, every single day. Because there is only one Lois Lane and there is only one love of my life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is," Clark steadily got down on one knee and opened up the velvet ring box in his hands, "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

Clark felt Lois' heartbeat match his own as it beat so powerfully, he was sure it would burst through his chest. Suddenly, Lois reached out and stroked the side of his face, a misty cloud developing in her eyes, "Yes. Yes. Of course, yes."

The corners of Lois's mouth twitched and she broke into the most idyllic smile, which Clark returned with the utmost ease. Slowly but surely, he took out the ring and slipped it delicately onto her outstretched hand. A perfect fit. Clark stood up from his kneeling position and they stared at each other for a good few seconds, before Lois whispered. "Another stupid question, Smallville." Lois giggled and continued, "I love you."

Laughing, Clark finally pulled her into a tender and adoring kiss. It was as if a weight had finally been lifted as Clark pulled her even closer to him; her taste, her scent, her heartbeat all consuming him as he never wanted to let go of the woman in front of him. As the need for oxygen became increasingly apparent, Clark reluctantly pulled away to move a strand of hair out of her eyes, whispering "I love you."

"I should think so too," Lois chuckled and wrapped her arms around him; when suddenly she looked down at her feet and gasped. "Clark. Clark, either we're attached to a harness I don't know about or..." She trailed off, leading Clark to open his eyes and look down.

They were floating. Floating several inches in the air, with the distance between them and the ground slowly widening with each passing second. All the training he had undergone, all the lectures from Jor-El that ridding himself of his human side would be the key to conquering this evasive power, and one woman; giving his heart fully to one _human_ woman had meant that he could achieve this. As Dr Fate had said, _she is the key. _She was his world. Overcome with happiness and worrying very little that any sharp movements would cause them to tumble back down to the rooftop, Clark took Lois' face in his hands and kissed her; delicately at first, as though making sure he wasn't dreaming, and then passionately, with everything he had.

As they eventually broke apart, Lois' breathing was heavy and her heartbeat erratic. "My own personal pilot,' she breathed, giving him another peck on the lips.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you where the emergency exits are," said Clark and Lois let out a light chuckle.

"I don't think I'll need them, I feel pretty safe here." And she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

For the first time, Clark fully took in his new surroundings and it took everything he had not to drop Lois in surprise. Although he had been this high before, several times, he had never seen Metropolis like this. The lights from the buildings and streetlamps below were reminiscent of starlight in the way they blinked up at him in the night sky. Clark had been so engrossed in his new-found ability to float that he hadn't given a moment's thought to how or where he might stop, but suddenly he noticed something that provided the answer. He looked up to see that the _Daily Planet _globe was only a few feet away from them and instantly, he knew what to do. Clark gently attempted to direct their path, aiming for one particular letter on the _Daily Planet _ring and sure enough, less than a minute later, they gently settled one of the giant _L's_. Lois wobbled slightly in Clark's arms as she attempted to find her footing on the structure.

"Next time you decide that our date will consist of standing on a rotating globe suspended hundreds of feet in the air, please remind me to wear appropriate footwear."

Clark laughed heartily, as he sat down and gently lowered Lois next to him. "You are amazing. Only Lois Lane would talk about the practicality of her footwear after she's just been flown up to the highest point in the city by her alien boyfriend."

"Don't you mean _fiancé?_" she added, an effortless smile creeping across her face at the mention of the word. "And I'm anything but ordinary, you should know that by now."

"Maybe that's why we make such a good team," he grinned back at her. "I don't think if there was anyone else beside me, I would have been able to have just done that."

Lois' eyes began to glaze over and she said, "Were you born with that charm or is it something you picked up at Kryptonian day care?"

"I think it's a result of being around you for too long," and he chuckled as Lois lightly punched him on the arm. "And I still think it's a medical marvel that you never broke your hand punching me."

"I guess I just must be stronger than you," Lois quipped.

"Don't let anyone else discover that new addition to my list of weaknesses."

"Kryptonite, magic and...Lois Lane?"

"Naturally."

In the chill of the harsh December breeze, Lois sighed and snuggled up against his body for added warmth and Clark gladly reciprocated.

"You know from up here," she whispered, tracing her fingers over his hands, "it's almost as if we're separate from everything. Like we can't be touched."

Clark smiled peacefully and nodded, "Fancy staying here forever?"

"That is a lovely thought, Smallville, but I think I might develop a permanent state of vertigo."

He laughed and brushed several strands of hair out of her eyes, kissing her on the forehead. "Okay, ice cream on the couch back at home?"

"Now that's what I love about you," Lois beamed at him and the pair sat there in blissful silence as they waited for the Metropolis sun to rise and Clark knew, so long as he had her, no darkness would be able to touch his heart.


End file.
